You're Everything
by Teliko. x3
Summary: You still my heart and you take my breath away.


**You're Everything**

**Rating: It's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I promise.**

**Summary: "Keep your visions to yourself," he whispers playfully.**

**A/N: Right... so I'm Teliko.x3. I write for X-Files mostly. But you must know that I simply adoreAlice and Jasper. They are by far my favorite couple in the Twilight series, but Bella and Edward come in a close second. It's my first Twilight fic ever, surprisingly. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. LOL. **

* * *

We're laying together on the pure white couch in our room, watching television. His back is pressed against the back of our couch and my back is pressed against his chest. One of his arms are around my waist and his chin is resting on my shoulder, contently staring at the plasma television in front of us. The prom was in a few hours. Most girls would be stressing over their make-up and hair right about now, but here I was, cuddled up to my love in a pair of jeans and a white button down blouse that complimented the darkness of my short, spiky hair.

His other arm was resting under my head, acting as a pillow. We could lay here forever like this, but Bella would kill me if I didn't show up to the prom. Suddenly, I smirk and cuddle against his chest. I hear him sigh contently behind me and my smirk grows into a smile. The show we're watching holds no interest for me because of course, I already know what's going to happen, but my love doesn't.

Oh, I love this.

"_When it comes to the case of five month old Briana..."_

"He is NOT the father," I shout out, beating the television host to it.

"Alice," Jasper complains. He hates when I do this. Suddenly, his arms tighten around me and I'm laying on my back. He's hovering above me, those beautiful pale lips just centimeters away from my own, those gorgeous gold eyes staring down into my own, that silky blonde hair falling into his forehead. "Keep your visions to yourself," he whispers playfully. I bite my lower lip and my gaze drops to mouth, then back to his beautiful eyes. My hands are roaming from his sides to his toned chest that's hidden by that damned shirt.

"Well what if I told you we'd be having fun in about... five seconds," I ask him with an innocent smile I know he can't refuse. I can't hold back anymore. I lean up the few centimeters we are apart and press my soft lips to his. Our eyes flutter close and his hands are all over me; caressing my stomach, in my hand, trailing down my thighs, and passing over the most delicate part of me, the part that's screaming for him and only him.

I arch against him and my hands rip open his shirt. He hisses and throws it to the floor in a hurry, then sits up and pulls me with him. He sits back against the couch and I crawl on to his lap, straddling him to the soft cushions. I go for what drives him crazy, his neck. My tongue makes small patterns and I scrape my perfect, white teeth over his cold skin.

--

"We're going to be late," I hear him call from our bedroom. I'm standing in front of my full length mirror, making sure my appearance is absolutely perfect before I let him see me. My dress is long and dark. It shows just enough skin to have him itching all night and I smile. It's cut low in the back, exposing my pale skin. My hair is spiked to perfection and my make-up, if I do say so myself, is beautiful.

"Late is hardly one of the things we'll ever be," I murmur as I step into our dimly lit bedroom. I can see through the glass walls that the sun is starting to set, casting a perfect shade of gold, pink, and purple over the trees. He's facing the sunset and all I can see is his perfect figure from behind. He's wearing a black tux and his hair is combed into place. His hands are behind his back as he contently stands there, patiently waiting for me. When he hears my voice, he turns around and- damnit, I wish I could read minds like my brother.

"Beautiful," he whispers, striding over to meet me in the middle of our room. His arms go around my waist and his lips are against my neck in seconds. We sway absentmindedly with my head against his chest and his face close to mine. My hand rests against his chest, also, where a beautiful beating heart once was. His own hand curves around mine, holding me to him longer.

"Still care if we're late?"

"Farthest thing from my mind."

"I knew you were going to say that," I whisper with a grin. I can feel him relax in my arms and I sigh softly.

Rosalie and Emmett appear in our doorway seconds later, and it's no surprise for them to see us like this. The just wait patiently for us to come to our senses and join them downstairs, where a very impatient Edward is waiting.

"Come on, love. Let's leave before Edward rips something apart." He follows close behind me as I descend down the stairs with Rose and Emmett in front of me. Esme and Carlisle are waiting by the door, smiles on both of their faces.

"Have fun, guys."

And then the five of us are off. Edward was first to leave, off in a hurry to get to Bella on time. That didn't surprise any of us. We were speeding out of our driveway by now, Jasper's hand curled around mine and our fingers laced together. The glow of the dashboard and the console reflected beautifully off of his skin and I sat in silence, worshiping.

"We're here," he announced, putting the car into park and turning off the engine.

"Let's get this show on the road." In record time, he had gotten out of the car and had mine open. Good thing we parked further in the back. I smiled up at him and teased him a little, leaning down to catch the end of my dress before I accepted his hand and stepped out of car. I looped my arm through his and together, we walked up to the brightly lit arch that was the entrance to our prom.

Loud music was booming inside and I could tell Jasper had no desire for it. But he stayed with me, the entire time. Our hands were still clasped and we stayed close together as we walked through the dance floor. I could feel the stares of my fellow 'classmates' and their reaction to my dress. Every girl in the room couldn't tear their eyes away from Jasper and I smirked.

I leaned back into his chest and his head instantly dipped lower, his lips close to mine.

"I want to go outside," I whispered. He nodded and together, we gracefully moved past dancing couples. Before I left, I caught Rosalie and Emmett from the corner of my eye. They were standing close to each other in a dark corner. Emmett's hands were pressed against her lower back and her hands seemed to be tangled in his hair. I laughed to myself. 'This is such a prom.'

Just as we walk outside, I can see Bella glowing. She's happy. I smile as Edward helps her down the stairs of the brightly lit and beautifully decorated gazebo. The dress I let her borrow looks absolutely amazing on her. I grin in satisfaction and so does Edward, when he hears what I'm thinking.

'Damn, I'm good.'

"Yes. You are, Alice," he states as Jasper and I pass them, our turn to dance now. I can see Bella's face twist into confusion. Her eyes are focused on me completely now, wondering what I've thought to myself and what Edward heard.

Jasper's arms suddenly sweep me up the gazebo and into the middle of the bright lights. I'm in awe. He is so beautiful. I reach out with a steady hand and my finger traces his cheek, down to his lips where they linger. He presses a kiss to the pad of my finger and he whispers, "I love you."

We're dancing now, to a familiar song. I've heard it before, but he's already singing to me before I can recognize the name of it.

"You still my heart and you take my breath away."

"You're all that I want, you're all that I need. You're everything," I finish for him. If my heart were still beating, if it were still alive, I would imagine it would be beating a million beats per second. One look at him and my legs turn to jello. His strong arms are around me, though. I know he won't let me fall.

Now, it's just us. Jasper and I. My arms are around his neck and his hands are possessively resting on my lower back. Our faces are inches apart and I can feel his breath against my lips. After everything we've been through together, after everything we've accomplished, he still never fails to amaze me. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but him. I am completely and madly in love with the man in my arms.

And I've got all of eternity to spend with him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, if there are any. So... how was it? Not too bad? :)**


End file.
